Missão
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: No brilho dos olhos dourados o absurdo desprezo pelos humanos tão perdidos em vícios e doenças da alma. Yaoi, Radamanthys e Valentine, feita para o Desafio do Need For Fic


**Missão**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria:[Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 1000 Upgrade II, Festa e Blecaute, Slash, MxM, Ship: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, CdZ (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)

Advertências: Violência, morte, menção a crime de pedofilia

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: No brilho dos olhos dourados o absurdo desprezo pelos humanos tão perdidos em vícios e doenças da alma.

Tamanho: **Exatamente 1000 palavras**

**Missão**

**ShiryuForever94**

Aquele trabalho não ia ser agradável, como na verdade não era quase nenhuma das missões de um Kyoto.

No brilho dos olhos dourados o absurdo desprezo pelos humanos tão perdidos em vícios e doenças da alma.

Radamanthys de Wyvern tinha orgulho de seu poder e tinha vergonha de ter pertencido àquela raça. Quando estava vivo...

Agora?

Uma estrela maléfica que o dominara e mandara ao inferno. Literalmente. Tinha trabalho a fazer, não tinha tempo para se perder em debates filosóficos sobre o que era viver.

Ao seu lado, Valentine de Harpia seguia na mesma velocidade. Era o companheiro de Radamanthys, era o único ser, vivo ou não, que conseguia acalmar a natureza feroz, agressiva e sádica do inglês que vivera nas Ilhas Fellows no que parecia séculos atrás.

- "Sabe que não sou agradável quando envolve crianças." O poderoso loiro parou em frente a uma casa que parecia normal. Um sobrado com cerca branca, jardim, telhado em tom mais escuro. Seria idílico, se o ser do inferno que ali estava não soubesse o quão podre era o que se passava lá dentro. - "Nada é o que parece." Um olhar interrogativo para o espectro a seu lado.

- "Uma festa infantil não me aparece apropriada para o horário." O linguajar que dizia nada e tudo era especialidade de Harpia. - "Temos certeza sobre isso, fomos cuidadosos."

- "Verifique novamente, embora eu acredite em você. Será um trabalho ruim, quero todas as certezas." Um leve suspiro. - "As rondas na superfície podem não ser aprovadas por Atena, mas ela acredita demais na humanidade. Quem sabe quando o Imperador do Submundo tiver certeza de que não vale mais a pena esta trégua tenhamos mais sorte numa próxima guerra santa."

- "Não gostaria de pensar nisso agora." Pelo motivo mais simples do mundo, Valentine não queria outra guerra. Seu Kyoto se arriscaria, como sempre. E se ele morresse... Não queria pensar.

- "Como vamos dar jeito nisso sem matar inocentes de medo? Sabe que somos um tanto aterrorizantes." A cauda de metal da armadura do Dragão se retorcia. As asas pontudas e perigosas.

- "Seremos silenciosos. Se me permite..." Uma pergunta no olhar.

Radamanthys sorriu. - "Faça do seu jeito, aprecio quando você é sorrateiro e perigoso. Apenas não mate ninguém, ainda."

- "Como quiser, senhor." Valentine deixou os olhos verdes faiscarem. Era apaixonado por aquele homem.

Pensaria nisso depois...

Harpia moveu-se velozmente em redor da casa. Não seria visto àquela velocidade. Observou o jardim dos fundos iluminado, os balões de festa. A desculpa perfeita. Uma casa de um homem sem honra servindo para sediar festas de crianças e ser um antro de pedofilia.

Valentine infiltrou-se casa adentro e subiu as escadas. Olhou por todos os lugares. Chegou a um quarto maior e vasculhou gavetas. Calcinhas infantis. Seu sangue, se ainda existia, correu mais rápido e rilhou os dentes de ódio mortal. Aquele homem teria morte horrível. Achou uma porta trancada. Não era problema. Garras afiadas destruíram a madeira em segundos e ali dentro havia um pequeno catre, uma lâmpada no teto e um minúsculo banheiro.

Encontrara a prisão das crianças. A maioria levava dias para morrer. Algumas não morriam, mas jamais seriam as mesmas.

Não conseguiam prender e julgar aquele homem, os humanos nem sempre conseguiam fazer o trabalho bem feito.

Talvez alguém já devesse ter matado aquele infeliz, mas era contra as regras. Ao menos as dos humanos...

Valentine voltou para o lado do Kyoto com um olhar de morte.

- "Parece que não há dúvidas." Wyvern perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- "Vamos tirar as crianças e darei jeito, eu mesmo, naquele homem. Dê-me esse prazer."

- "Não o mate, tenho meus próprios planos. Vou retirar os demais. Tive uma idéia..." O olhar dourado do Kyoto não dizia muito sobre o que faria, mas Harpia sabia reconhecer aquele brilho de matança. Se Wyvern não estivesse acompanhado, talvez já houvesse invadido a festa e destruído tudo. Não pararia até ter o sangue do acusado nas luvas de metal escuro da sapuris.

- "Isso não inclui mortandade infantil e de pais inocentes, inclui?" Valentine se viu obrigado a perguntar. Conhecia aquele homem bem demais.

- "Sou um Kyoto honrado, Valentine. Vou apenas providenciar o fim da festa. Acompanhe-me e esteja pronto a pegar aquele ser inútil e arrastar para algum lugar, talvez aquele terreno baldio na rua de baixo que vimos ao vistoriar os arredores."

- "Planeja uma noite de tortura?"

- "Só uma noite não será o bastante... Mas é um começo." O Kyoto não disse nada mais. Como um rastilho de pólvora, destruiu a caixa de fusíveis. Fez-se a escuridão num blecaute arranjado que não seria consertado, não havia o que consertar no metal retorcido.

Gritos, confusão, choros de criança, pais apavorados. Seria a ocasião perfeita para aquele homem retirar uma pequena garotinha, com não mais de cinco anos, de perto de sua mãe e alegar que ela apenas sumira.

Seria...

Uma garra afiada fincada nas costas do homem e um grito de dor. Valentine e suas unhas de metal negro. - "Você vem comigo..."

- "Para onde?"

- "Não vai querer saber..."

Enquanto isso, a voz alta do Kyoto. - "É apenas uma queda de energia, por favor, sigam com calma para a rua onde há postes de iluminação. Ficarão todos bem. Falta alguma criança?"

Não, não faltava. Ninguém sabia de onde viera a voz altaneira e de forte sotaque inglês, mas obedeceram e logo o local estava vazio.

No terreno baldio, um homem com olhos apavorados conheceu a materialização do inferno.

Um ser de profundos olhos dourados divertia-se cortando carne e moendo ossos com estudado vagar.

Um homem de faiscantes olhos verdes riscava feridas fundas em fatias de carne utilizando o metal frio de uma luva quase negra.

Uma garganta de onde as cordas vocais haviam sido trituradas não emitia som algum.

Olhos apavorados choravam lágrimas por todas as crianças de que já tomara posse nefanda.

Não havia inocentes no inferno e o daquele homem estava apenas começando.


End file.
